An embodiment relates to dynamic channel resource allocation in wireless communication networking.
Communication networking technology such as Wi-Fi uses radio waves to provide wireless high-speed internet and network connections. Wi-Fi does not utilize any physical wireline connection between a sender and a receiver, but only uses a radio frequency (RF) technology to propagate a radio wave.
In networking locations that utilize a single Wi-Fi chipset to support two different spectrum bands and two model roles, typically a fixed time sharing protocol is utilized for sharing the transmission medium between the two different frequency spectrum bands. That is, each band is assigned a fixed time in which data is communicated over each band. For example, a duty cycle ratio for each communication band may be 50-50 where 50% of the transmission cycle is allocated to the first frequency band and 50% is allocated to the second frequency band. As described, this duty cycle is fixed and if a first frequency band has an excessive amount of data being communicated while a second frequency band has on a minimal amount in comparison to one another, then the non-used portion of the second frequency band is non-efficient use.